


The Girl On Fire

by Trillian_Astra



Series: may the odds be ever in your favour [3]
Category: Dark Tower - Stephen King, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trillian_Astra/pseuds/Trillian_Astra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little ficlet about Katniss being one of the Three (from book 2 of the Dark Tower series).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl On Fire

The gunslinger stared through feverish eyes at the door, and did his best to remain upright. Eddie looked at it too, and studied the words written on it.

THE GIRL ON FIRE

"You ready?"

Roland’s answer was to reach out and turn the door handle.

~

On a train back to District 12, Katniss sat up in her chair, disturbed from her fitful sleep by a sudden, alien presence in the back of her mind.


End file.
